Stolen Moments
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: School play comes rolling in, and Kagome is dieing to get a part. To impress her mother, and to show a bit of her feelings to her bestfriend Inuyasha. How will all of it happen with Kikyo's trickery? !TOTAL HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!

Title: Stolen Moment

Chapter One: Regular Day

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome Storm Elias, 16, groaned loudly as her alarm clock went off. She punched it to shut it off, and fell back into a deep sleep. An hour and a half later. She woke to see it was 8:15 A.M.

She got dressed fast. Kagome put on a 'Tripp Black and Purple Fishnet Sleeved Hoodie' with 'Tripp Black and Purple Stitch Dark Street Pants' then with 'Demonia Black 9 Buckle Platform Boots'

Next Kagome put on an Onyx necklace of a black rose. She pulled her hair to the left side of her face, and tied it into a low ponytail. The ponytail hung down her left shoulder. After words, she looked at the black rose tattoo on her right arm. The black rose was covered with dark purple vines, and anyone could see the beautiful rose.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, and into her indigo eyes. She smirked, grabbed her bag and skateboard. She then headed to school.

_**At Shikon High School**_

Kagome rode down the hall on her skateboard, after stopping by her locker. Her classroom was right in front of her. A teacher stepped out the class, and she gasped,

"Move you idiot!"

With that, she stopped herself, and still crash into the principal Verge. Red-faced, he grabbed Kagome by the shoulder of her shirt. She sighed, and grabbed her skateboard. First day of school since summer, and she was in trouble already. P. Verge snarled,

"A problem already, Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome smirked, "I have no idea what you mean, sir."

He opened the door to the classroom, and pushed her in. The class looked up amused. Verge shouted angrily,

"Detention after school, and give me that board! I'll be sure to call your mother!"

Kagome glared, "You're not taking this from me!"

"Mr. Yuinu… my class." huffed the teacher as they began to laugh.

He turned red, and slammed the door behind him. Kagome smiled at the woman-teacher,

"Thanks, teach."

"SIT, MS. HIGURASHI! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR MOCKERY!"

With that, Kagome sat behind Sango. Sango looked back at Kagome, and grabbed her arm,

"You got a tattoo! Oh my gosh… what did your mom do?"

Kagome shrugged, "Grounded me, the usual."

"Yo, Kags, looking hotter every time I see you." came a hoarse voice.

Kagome groaned, "Go away, Kouga."

"Aw… don't be that way, Kagome, we're all friends here." he said smirking at her.

A snort came, "You're not my friend, you crappy wolf!"

Kagome wanted to squeal at the cocky voice, and she got her chance. The bell run, and when he stood. Kagome nearly killed him. She almost tackled him to the ground. Kagome squealed slightly,

"I missed you all summer, why didn't you call me, what happened, where's Sesshomaru, is Izayoi alright, c-

"KAGOME!" they all yelled as she kept asking questions.

Kagome giggled, "Sorry."

"You haven't changed a bit, besides the new tattoo.," grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome crossed her arms, "I did to change… old Kagome wouldn't of got herself detention like that."

"You're a rebel now?" asked Inuyasha, smirking. "What happened this summer to make you all mad at the world?"

Kagome put five fingers up, "One, parents got a divorce. Two, my dad stayed in America. Three, my mom is always working. Four, I almost was raped this summer. Five, I was surrounded by demons the whole summer! It was nerve racking!"

"OH MY GOSH!" gasped Sango. "What caused all of this?"

Kagome looked at the floor, "Well, Souta isn't my full brother. Let me put it like that."

"Whoa, Kags, are you alright? How could all of this happen?" whispered Sango, hugging her friend as they finally left the class.

Before she could answer, the school announcer came on,

"If I can have your attention students, but the play for 'Stolen Moments' will be starting soon. Please, all students that are attending arrive at this minute."

"Let's go check this out." smirked Kagome.

The shrugged and left to the gym.

_**In The Gym**_

Many students were gathered in the gym on the floor, and on the bleachers. A woman with short brown hair, and jade eyes stood before the microphone.

Kagome, and the others took a seat in the front of the crowd on the floor. The woman cleared her throat, and spoke,

"Good morning, Shikon High… I'm a new teacher here; I'd like you to call me Mrs. Ames. Anyway, we'll be running a play here called Stolen Moments. Your L.A. teacher will explain more. I want to encourage you girl, and boys to sign up. It's a very romantic play. However, the choice is yours on what it seems like. Have a good day, any questions, please right a brief letter, and leave it in the office. I'll be sure to pick it up. You all are dismissed."

With that all said, the students left. Kagome clapped her hands together,

"I want to be what my mother is… an actor."

"Was." came a familiar voice.

Kagome glared at Kikyo, "Oh shut up, Kikyo."

"I'm just simply stating the truth. We have language arts together at the end of the day, I can't wait to see what line _I_ will have." smiled Kikyo, pushing past her.

Kagome glared at her back, but caught Inuyasha looking at her full of softness. She stepped on his foot, and he howled in pain,

"What the heck, Kagome!"

"Oops, I wasn't watching where I was going." smiled Kagome innocently. "Forgive me, Inu?"

He grumbled, "Yeah, whatever."

She sighed, and made her way to her math class.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!

Title: Stolen Moments

Chapter Two: Familiar Smile

-----------------------------------

Kagome walked home, she had her IPOD earphones in her ear. She song beautifully to herself, and didn't notice the sky rumble above her until a raindrop fell upon her. She groaned, and took the earphones out her ear. Kagome hissed,

"Why me?"

A loud horn went off behind her, and she jumped. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha in his blood red mustang. He waved for her to come on, before he started to pour. Kagome ran over, and got in the passenger side. She was soaked by then though. Her clothing clanged to her figure.

Kagome smiled over at him,

"Thanks, I probably would've gotten sick walking in this rain."

"You still wouldn't have a problem with it though." smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome asked, "What does that mean?"

"Remember when we were kids, you use to always go play in the rain, and NEVER get sick." informed Inuyasha.

Kagome snapped, "Oh, that's right."

"Whatever."

They drove to her three story house, with booming music. When they came to a stop, he turned the music. He called as she got out,

"Later, Kags!"

Kagome kissed two fingers, and gave him the peace sign as she ran towards her house in the rain. He smirked, and then sped off down the road. Inuyasha thought to himself,

"_Same old Kagome… I can see how her middle name suits her. Storm… rebel, rain-lover, peace-breaker… everything. That's Kagome for yah."_

Inuyasha nodded his head to the booming music, getting shouts from people as he passed. His cell buzzed in his pocket as he stopped at a red light. He turned the music off, and put the red flip phone to his ear,

"Yo?"

"Hey, Inuyasha." came a familiar voice.

Inuyasha stammered, "K.Kikyo? Oh… 'Ahem' you really called."

"Duh, silly, I wouldn't be so cruel."

"Right, so… will you go on a date with me Saturday?" asked Inuyasha, nearly forgetting to drive on the green light.

"Sure thing, Inuyasha, what time?"

He smirked, "At 8, that good?"

"Sure, got to go, later."

With that, he hung up. Inuyasha smirked, and continued home. Couldn't wait to get on his lap top to tell everyone.

_**With Kagome**_

She sat at her desk, typing away on her computer. Kagome chatted with Sango, and Rin.

Rin (Fearless Human):** Lol… really? You stepped on his foot for that?**

Sango (Violent Chick): **Wow, Kags… are you crushing on you best friend?**

Kagome (Dark Raven): **NO! **

**Fearless Human: Riiiight**

**Violent Chick: Tsk, we aren't stupid, Kagome. Come on… tell us.**

**Dark Raven: Fine, I do. Not just like him… I love him.**

**Fearless Human: WHOA!**

**Violent Chick: OMG! **

**Dark Raven: You have to promise to never tell…**

**Violent Chick: I vow TO NOT say a word to Yash, or Miro.**

**Fearless Human: Count me in on that vow.**

**Dark Raven: Thanks… you guys are the best. Inuyasha's suppose to be taken me to a movie Saturday. To celebrate my birthday.**

**Fearless Human: Are you going to tell him?**

**Violent Chick: You can't continue to keep it a secret**

**Dark Raven: Maybe, but don't be so sure it'll happen. I doubt it will.**

**(Woman's Man-has signed in.)**

**Women's Man: Sup guys**

**Violent Chick: 'groans' Not you, you pervert**

**Woman's Man: Don't be so judge mental, my dear Sango**

**Violent Chick: The ONLY thing that's going to be yours is lips when I rip them off!**

**Woman's Man: Sango… don't be so rash**

**Fearless Human: Yep, Kags… you aren't the only one in love**

**Dark Raven: LOL… you're so right**

**Woman's Man:??**

**Violent Chick: Shut up!**

**Dark Raven: lol**

**Fearless Human: lol**

**(Lord Takahashi2 has signed in.)**

**Lord Takahashi2: Oh great, you're all on here.**

**Dark Raven: Aw, Fluffy, this is your first time getting on here in a while**

**Lord Takahashi2: Whatever…**

**Fearless Human: …**

**Violent Chick: Make that two, Kags**

**Dark Raven: LOL**

**Woman's Man: Did I miss something here?**

**Fearless Human: Task!**

**Lord Takahashi2: Hm… Fearless Human?? Who would that be? Rin?**

**Fearless Human: Damn straight… well I mean … yeah**

**Dark Raven: ROFLAO**

**Violent Chick: Stu. Stu. Stu. Stutter.**

**Fearless Human: You guys are so mean…**

**Lord Takahashi2: How could you possibly be fearless?**

**Fearless Human: I'm not about to talk about it**

**Violent Chick: Rin… are you alright?**

**Dark Raven: Is she okay?**

**(Fearless Human left the chat room.)**

**Woman's Man: What happened? **

**Dark Raven: Man… I'll have to call her, but I doubt she'll pick up.**

**Lord Takahashi2: Humph, she couldn't answer a simple question?**

**Violent Chick: You don't understand, just forget it. She should tell you in person… I'm not saying a word.**

**Dark Raven: Me two.**

**Woman's Man: Me three.**

**Lord Takahashi2: Whatever.**

**Dark Raven: Talk to her, it won't hurt. You just might get something good out of it.**

**(Lord Takahashi2 has logged off.)**

**Violent Chick: How rude… what's with all the logging off, and not say goodbye.**

**(Inu Conquer has signed in.)**

**(Wolf Leader has signed in.)**

**Inu Conquer: Sup guys…**

**Wolf Leader: I'm glad you're in, Kags…**

**Dark Raven: Right…**

**Inu Conquer: Guess what…**

**Violent Chick: I sense some tension is about to happen.**

**Dark Raven: What? What is it Inuyasha?**

**Woman's Man: Same here, Say.**

**Inu Conquer: I asked Kikyo out, and we're going out Saturday.**

**Dark Raven: WHAT!!?**

**Violent Chick: Ouch… **

**Woman's Man: Whoa…**

**Wolf Leader: Yes! Oh, and happy birthday Kagome…**

**Inu Conquer: (didn't see Koga's entry.) Kagome… I know you hate Kikyo, and all but you'll live…**

**Dark Raven: Inuyasha… you forgot my birthday…**

**Inu Conquer: Oh crap…**

**Violent Chick: Darn Inuyasha, you're the only one who actually takes Kagome out for her birthday. Her parents don't care… man… what a way to break a heart. Koga does, every year…**

**Wolf Leader: Damn straight! **

**Dark Raven: Thanks, Koga…**

**Inu Conquer: Kagome… I'm sorry I didn't mean too forget.**

**Dark Raven: I'm never talking to you again…**

**Wolf Leader: I'll be happy to take you out, Kagome.**

**Dark Raven: Sure, give me the other details at school tomorrow. I'll talk to you guys later…**

**(Dark Raven logged off.)**

**Woman's Man: Ouch, Inuyasha… you know Kagome. She's probably crying…**

**Inu Conquer: Damn it all!**

**Violent Chick: Jeez, Inuyasha! Is Kikyo more important?**

**Inu Conquer: You guys know I'll do anything for Kagome!**

**Violent Chick: No lie… remembers when we were like 10. You promised Kagome to always put her first. You finally broke your promise. I knew it'd happen.**

**Wolf Leader: You're pathetic**

**Inu Conquer: Shut up, you mangy wolf! And you're NOT talking her anywhere.**

**Wolf Leader: We'll see about that, and I guarantee you I'll be taking her first kiss.**

**Inu Conquer: WHY YOU!**

**(Wolf Leader logged off.)**

**Violent Chick: I'm out… later**

**Woman's Man: Me second.**

**(Violent Chick logged off.)**

**(Woman's Man logged off.)**

**Inu Conquer: Whatever.**

**(Inu Conquer logged off.)**

_**With Kagome**_

"Don't get upset over something so foolish, Kagome." nagged Kagome's mother, Danta.

Kagome sighed, "Mom, Inuyasha's my best friend… he was suppose to remember. He promised."

"Kagome…" started Dante. "I understand. Do you perhaps like Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed, "So you notice as well."

"Aw, my little Storm is in love." smiled Dante. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't interfere, but get this right. Don't let love ruin your life, Kagome."

Kagome waved the subject away, and smiled, "I'm signing up for an important play. It's called Stolen Moments."

"Stolen Moments! I love the play so much! I was in it in my high school, and I perfected the part of Ava." smiled Dante. "Are you trying to be like your mother, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, right…"

"This is great! Then you'll become a model like your mother?" she asked with an excited face.

Kagome looked around nervously. The phone rung and she grabbed it,

"Phone rung, it's Sango; I think… talk to you later."

She ran up stairs, and Dante sighed.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome closed the door, and answered the phone,

"Kagome here, talk…"

"Kagome… you have to hear me out." came Inuyasha's voice.

Kagome laughed, "Inuyasha… you know what… you're pathetic."

With that she hung up. She dropped the phone onto her desk, and huffed. She glared at the wall before her, and grumbled,

"Curse him."

She sat down to only fall back onto the floor. Kagome growled,

"I could've sworn the bed was right here!"

She looked at her bed which was on the other side of the room where it always was. Kagome rubbed her forehead,

"Inuyasha's going to be the death of me."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Stolen Moments

Chapter Three: Together and Separated Again

------------------------------------

Kagome laughed as Kouga told her about something that had happened in the past between himself, and her. She giggled,

"I totally forgot about that, Kouga… we use to hang out a lot back then. What happened?"

"Dog boy came into your life." shrugged Kouga, looking another direction as they walked down the sidewalk.

Kagome stopped, and hugged Kouga, "I'm sorry, I must've hurt your feelings."

"It's okay, at least I get to take you out this once." smirked Kouga as she pulled away.

She took his hand, and they began walking. Kouga asked,

"You're thinking about Inuyasha, aren't you?"

"As if… he's probably sucking on Kikyo's neck at this moment." grumbled Kagome, looking at the soaked ground.

Kouga smirked, "You must be really mad to let that sentence past your lips."

"Yeah, I am, he promised to always put me first. I knew the promise was to hard to keep." sighed Kagome, sadly.

Kagome's house came into view, and she stopped on the porch. He snorted,

"Forget him… let him coming crawling back to you when Kikyo breaks his heart. She's done it to EVERY boy she's been with."

"He'll deserve it." smiled Kagome. "Well… I had a great time, Kouga… it was funny being alone with you. I totally forgot about how much time we use to spend together."

Kouga shrugged, "It's cool."

Kagome looked around, and felt just only a bit shy around him. Kagome remember how she did use to have a crush on him, but it changed when she returned from her summer. When she was 14, and Inuyasha was 15. He was… always there. She blocked him out her mind, and didn't see Kouga's kiss coming.

She gasped, but soon kissed him back. Her first kiss was taken by Kouga, and she really felt satisfied. Kouga smirked, and wrapped his arm around her waist. After a while, they pulled back for air. Kouga smirked,

"Later, Kags."

"By.bye, Kouga." smiled Kagome, stammering a bit.

With that said, she turned, and went inside. Kagome closed the door, and smiled. She couldn't wait to got to school tomorrow. A voice shouted,

"You are NOT staying here! Get out before I call the police you bastard!"

"Mom! What's going on!?" called Kagome, running into the living room.

There on the couch was her father. His crimson Lynx eyes turned to look at her. Kagome squealed,

"Dad!"

He stood, and Kagome hugged him. Dante grabbed Kagome's arm, and yanked her away,

"Go upstairs! NOW!"

"She is my daughter to, Dante!" spat her father.

Kagome yelled, "What's going on!? Dad why are you here?"

"I SAID UPSTAIRS!" spat Dante.

Her father, Cain, sighed, "Go, Kagome."

"Mom, I haven't seen him in two months… please don't do this." whispered Kagome, with a pleading look in her eyes.

Dante's miko powers sparked, "UPSTAIRS!"

With that, Kagome ran upstairs. Kagome slammed her door, and locked it. She calmed herself down, took a shower, and slept threw all the noise. Hoping everything would be fine by tomorrow.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome got dressed, and went downstairs. Her father was no longer in the house, but her mother was walking around like a zombie. Kagome asked,

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Just go to school, and leave me alone." sighed Dante, sitting down.

Kagome looked concerned, "No breakfast?"

"Eat school breakfast." she hissed.

Kagome whispered, "I need a lot of energy for the parts today you know."

"Kagome," hissed Dante, "don't tick me off this morning."

Kagome whispered, "Where's dad?"

"I said go to school!" snarled Dante, throwing her coffe glass at Kagome.

The glass shattered against the wall, and a shard glazed across her arm. Giving a good cut on Kagome's arm. Kagome looked at her mother with wide eyes,

"Mom… wha-

"Kagome! I'm trying so hard… so hard not to hurt you right now! I said GO!" she spat. "Why are you so stubborn… just like HIM!"

Kagome yelled, "Mom! Where is he, and why are you acting like this!?"

Dante got up, grabbed Kagome's arm, and opened the front door. She shoved her daughter out, and spat,

"I'm calling Izayoi, and you'll be staying with her for the time being… I can't have you here. I might do something I'll regret… once again." whispered Dante.. Her eyes full of sorrow.

Kagome held her arm, "M.mom?"

With that, she slammed the door. Her father's car was still parked in the drive way. Kagome looked in his car, and saw nothing. She walked around to the back to see nothing but a shovel on the ground. She shrugged the weird feeling off, and went to school.

Once at school, she went to the nurse. The nurse bandaged her wound, and sent her off to reading renaissance. She sat, and thought. Inuyasha sat beside her, and asked,

"What did that wolf crap do to you? Why are you bleeding?"

"My mom threw her coffee cup at me, I'll be- wait… get out of my business." growled Kagome.

"She did what? For what?" asked Inuyasha, wide eyed.

Kagome glared at him, and looked away. He sighed, and glared back at Kouga who just walked in. He winked at Kagome, who only waved. She was to far in thought to be thinking about any boys at the minute.

_**Gym: The Parts**_

"_The parts have been canceled until December."_ announced Mrs. Ames.

Kikyo shot up, "What! That's like 5 months from now!"

"I know… there has been a tragic delay…" sighed the woman. "Well… until then… you all are dismissed."

With that, everyone went to their lockers, and headed home. Kagome walked down the sidewalk with a fast pace. Inuyasha's voice called,

"Kagome! Wait! You're suppose to come home with me today!"

"I need to see my mother!" called Kagome, turning into a dirt path.

He kept up with her pace easily, but talked as they walked,

"Kagome… I want you to forgive me. I won't make a mistake like that again, I promise!"

"Not now, Inuyasha!" grumbled Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped in front of her, "You're not going to be getting to Dante any sooner if you don't forgive me."

"You're such a…" growled Kagome. "FINE! One more slip like that, and you'll be in Brazil." (so corny, I know, lol.)

He nodded, and they continued toward the house. Kagome tried to open the door, but couldn't. She summoned all her Lynx strength, and kicked it open. When she went inside, the house was destroyed. Kagome gasped, and then screeched,

"MOM! MOMMA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

She went into the living, where she hadn't been since that last night, and screamed her head off. There on the floor, lay her naked… dead father. Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted. Inuyasha caught her, and turned his own head away. He remembered something, and put his hand over her heart.

Her heart rate was up, and he knew immediately she was having an panic attack. Inuyasha cursed, grabbed his cell, and called for help.

_**That Very Night**_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and saw that she was looking at a white ceiling. She sat up fast, but felt her head spin. She felt sick, but took a deep breath. Kagome looked around, and immediately knew she was in her spare room. In Inuyasha's house.

Kagome got up, and noticed she was now wearing shot blacks shorts, and a black tank top. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and ran out the room. Kagome entered the kitchen where everyone was. A few policemen were in there, and memories hit her hard. Kagome grabbed the wall to brace herself from the image, but hissed,

"What happened to my Dad?"

"Inuyasha… take her back upstairs." whispered Inutaisho, with sad eyes.

He grabbed her arms, but she screamed,

"No, let me go! I want to know what happened! What happened to my dad, where's my mom!"

Her screams faded, and Inutaisho whispered,

"In four months… I want you all to be on a search for Dante… but by then… she may already be dead."

_**Upstairs**_

"Kagome! Stop!" yelled Inuyasha, feeling up a cup with water, and throwing it in her face.

Kagome glared at him, but then broke down crying. (I have panic attacks, and the water thing is needed… kinda dumb to me though.)

He held her in his arms, and sighed,

"I can't believe this is happening…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Stolen Moment

Chapter Four: Getting Answers

------------------------------------

Next day, Inuyasha and Kagome didn't go to school. Kagome had made Inuyasha get out her new room, and locked herself inside. He looked at the ceiling, and sighed. He whispered,

"This wasn't what I had planned on doing on Friday."

He heard a loud rumbled outside, and hard rain drops on the roof. Inuyasha groaned,

"Great!"

His parents weren't home, and Sesshomaru had left with his father. Still searching for Dante. Inuyasha heard a thump in Kagome's room, and got up. He walked out his room, and across the hall to hers. He knocked, and called,

"Kagome! What was that noise!?"

"Nothing! I fell, go away!" she called back, her voice in a pant.

Inuyasha took a quick sniff of the scent in her room, and smelt rain. He asked,

"Where have you been Kagome!?"

The door opened, and her hair was soaked. She glared at him,

"In the shower."

"You're lying… why else would I smell rain?" asked Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, maybe your nose is broken."

She walked back into her room, and he followed. Kagome sat down on her bed, and grabbed her book she'd been reading a week ago. He sat on the floor, and asked,

"Why is the window open?"

"What? Can't have fresh air?" asked Kagome, a bit harshly.

"Kagome… tell me where you've been… do I look stupid to you!?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged, "After going on a date with Kikyo… yeah, I think you are."

"Kagome!" glared Inuyasha, getting pissed of her sarcasm.

Kagome closed her book, and turned toward the wall, "I went back to my house."

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "He's really dad isn't he?"

"Yeah…" whispered Inuyasha, as she buried her face in her pillow.

The smelt of her salt tears began to fill his nose. Kagome whispered with a shaky voice,

"Why did she do it? I know she did… mom killed him."

"Don't say that, Kagome!"

Kagome turned to look at him, "She did… I found a letter in the backyard… she knew I'd go back to look."

"Letter? What did it say?" asked Inuyasha… sitting beside her on the bed, pulling her into his arms.

Kagome whispered, "She told me that my father had raped her while I slept upstairs, and that while he slept she went out to the backyard. She got a shovel, and beat him to death… she said that she was sorry. Sorry that she could never take good care of me, a.and that she loved me. She never meant to hurt me. She said she was going to kill herself after she had the child she was bearing… I'll be alone, but that I'll have to find my way threw life."

"Kagome, I'm sorry." whispered Inuyasha, hugging his best friend tighter to himself.

Kagome sobbed into his shirt, "I feel like I'm losing everything. I lost my brother when I was 9, I lost my father on my birthday, I'm going to loose my mother next, I lost… you."

"You didn't loose me, Kagome, I was being stupid! I won't do it again! You know that I'll always be there for you!" growled Inuyasha, making her look at him.

Kagome's voice wavered as she shook her head, "On my birthday, you could've sensed something wrong. Every birthday I have, you'd stay the night. You would've known… but you were to busy having your full attention on Kikyo."

"Kagome… you can't blame this on me!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered, a smile full of sorrow on her face, "You probably lost your virginity to her, didn't you?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Kagome snorted, and whispered,

"I guess the saying is right… girls' and boys' can never be friends. If they do… one heart will be broken."

"Kagome, do you hate me?" asked Inuyasha, his ears flattening slightly.

Kagome whispered, "No, the whole opposite of that, Inuyasha. I just need to be alone for a while."

She pulled away, and laid down on her side. Turned to face the wall, and not him. Inuyasha's face was full of confusion as he left. He thought,

"_The opposite? Opposite of hate was what again?_"

_**Four Months Later**_

All the students were gathered in the gym, ready to get their parts. Sango squealed,

"I can't wait for this! You're going to be Ava, and I'll be your best friend maid, Cho."

"Right." laughed Kagome.

A annoying voice came, "Keep dreaming. I'll be Ava, and Kagura will be Cho."

"WHAT!" shouted the girls, pissed.

Mrs. Ames cleared her throat, "Okay! First… I suppose we'll do the boys. I have only three names on my list I think is worth seeing. First I suppose I'll have Hojo come up to act his part out."

Kagome sunk in her seat, and sighed. The teacher was telling Hojo something, and he nodded everything end of a sentence. He began his line,

"Where is Gevira! I shall t.take her head if you do not tell me s.so!

"Yo Hojo!" called Kikyo. "Come back when you learn not to s.s.s.stutter!"

He sneered, and stomped off the stage. Mrs. Ames sighed,

"Okay… uh… Kouga."

"Say what?" whispered Sango.

Kouga got on stage, and the same line. It was okay, but Mrs. Ames was still praying for the next to be better. She sighed,

"Next… Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she watched as he climbed up onto the stage. She whispered,

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I won't be held back from this war!" growled Inuyasha. "In order to save my love… I'll sacrifice my body, my soul, mind, and heart."

The whole room was quiet as he smirked. Mrs. Ames shot up, and clapped,

"You're brilliant! But I haven't made a decision… so take a seat."

He jumped off the stage, and Kikyo smiled,

"Nice going, babe."

She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a passionate kiss. Kagome growled, and looked around. She took out her lunch bag, and grabbed a soda can that was empty. She smirked and threw the can at Kikyo. It hit Kikyo square in the head.

She pulled away, and squeaked in pain. Kagome busted out laughing along with Sango. Kagome smirked,

"Nice aim Say!"

"KAGOME!" laughed Sango, trying hard to stop. "That was you!"

Kagome smirked, "No it wasn't… no proof… Kikyo, are you okay? I hope your pretty little hair doesn't fall out."

"KIKYO BALD!?" laughed Sango, falling out her seat.

Kikyo growled, "You're dead!"

"Enough! I Kikyo and Kagura! You're up!" huffed Mrs. Ames.

She flipped her head, and went to the stage. Kagura was walking up the steps, and Kagome stuck her foot out. Kagura tripped, and fell face first to the floor. Sango and Kagome began to laughed their heads off. Kagura growled,

"You'll pay for that!"

"Up here now!" spat Mrs. Ames.

Kagura stood, and stomped up the rest of the stairs. Inuyasha sat in the seat behind Kagome, and growled,

"Kagome… stop acting like a brat."

"Their my enemy… I've done more horrible things to them. Relax… I'm not trying to kill your whore. Oops, my bad." smirked Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled, "Why you!"

"What!? Are you going to kill me for calling her that!? Go right ahead and do it!" spat Kagome, standing up.

He saw a emotion that he didn't expect flash in her eyes… desire. Inuyasha growled, and sat back in his seat. Sango tugged Kagome back down, whom propped her foot on another chair. Mrs. Ames smiled at her star students,

"Well! Kikyo! You're going to addition for the voice, and part… right?"

"It's required isn't it?" smirked Kikyo.

Kagome mimicked, "_It's required isn't it?_"

"Kagome you're hopeless." giggled Sango.

A soft melody played, and Kikyo stepped up to the microphone. Kikyo kept her head high, and began to sing:

It's a touch without feelings

It's a kiss without love

It's the faith that we're losin and the truth that we hide

It's a tear without cryin

It's a word with no sound

It's my heart full of sorrow and a lover left behind

Keep me from fallin from fallin...(you gotta set me free)

Keep me from cryin from cryin... (and now its clear to see)

I'm leavin i'm leavin...(that it's time to let me be)

Let it slide let it slide

I know it hurts when i say goodbye

But the time has come, let me spread my wings

It's time to let me fly

Let it slide let it slide

I know it hurts when i say goodbye ...but the time has come

Let me spread my wings...it's time to let me fly

It's a room full of silence

It's a day without light

Well anger keeps risin, and theres nothing left to say

Put your face at the window

It's the world passing by

And the life that we shared and the love that belonged

Turned to pain along the way

Keep me from fallin from fallin...(you gotta set me free)

Keep me from cryin from cryin... (and now its clear to see)

I'm leavin i'm leavin...(that it's time to let me be)

Let it slide let it slide

I know it hurts when i say goodbye

But the time has come, let me spread my wings

It's time to let me fly

Let it slide let it slide

I know it hurts when i say goodbye ...but the time has come

Let me spread my wings...it's time to let me fly

Yeah, yeah

Slide...slide...slide...

Come on baby let it slide

Slide slide slide

Come on baby let it slide

Let it slide

I know it hurts when i say goodbye

But the time has come let me spread my wings...

time to let me fly

Come on baby let it slide

I know it hurts when i say goodbye

The time has come to let me spread my wings it's time to let me fly

Let it slide let it slide let it slide

I know it hurts when i say goodbye but

The time has come let me spread my wings it's time to let me fly

Once Kikyo was done, everyone, except Kagome stood and clapped. Her voice was full of power, and spirit. It was brilliant. Kagome had dozed off, and was to busy dreaming of her old life. Sango smiled,

"Kagome… you have to admit her voice was a-… Kagome? Ka..Kagome?"

"Well, Kikyo! That was brilliant… your act now. Oh… hold on." huffed Mrs. Ames, walking over to Kagome. "So she fell asleep, eh?"

Sango gulped, "I'll wake her u-

"KAGOME! WAKE UP THIS INTENT! HOW RUDE OF YOU TO FALL ASLEEP!" shouted Mrs. Ames… making everyone jump.

Kagome jumped out her seat, and screamed, "Momma!"

The room went completely quiet. Kagome looked around, and remembered where she was. She rubbed the sleep and shining tears from her eyes. Mrs. Ames looked a bit sympathetic, but cleared her throat,

"Are you willing to perform next or not?"

"Fine, whatever." whispered Kagome, glaring at the woman.

She nodded, and returned to the stage. Kikyo spoke into the microphone,

"Watch and learn, momma's girl."

Sango held Kagome back, and she shoved Sango's hand off angrily. Kikyo made her eyes cold, and her face paled,

"Cho! I need my bow and arrow… those demons have arrived at the gate."

"Yes, Lady Ava, but how do you tend to kill them all on your own?" came Kagura with a calm, slight boring voice, and it was the exact right tone.

Kikyo glared at Cho, and crossed her arms, "Are you implying that I can't do it on my own?"

"No… would you relax, what I meant was that there are several, and you can't take them all."

Kikyo paced the stage, looking puzzled, "Then it's set, Cho… we'll find the king's son, Takoda."

Mrs. Ames shot up from her seat, and clapped violently,

"Well done, girls! I've already made my decision."

"That isn't fair!" spat Sango, shooting up from her seat.

Mrs. Ames turned toward Sango, "I'm very sorry, but there is a bit to much going on here to let her enter."

"And what do you mean by her!?" growled Sango.

Kagome stood, "Forget it Sango, I don't want to try out anymore anyway."

"Quitting, Kagome?" asked Kikyo, with a smirk.

Kagome grabbed her bag, and left. Inuyasha stood, and ran after her,

"Kagome! Wait!"

She was leaving the school building, and once he caught up with her… he grabbed her wrist. Kagome yanked her hand away, and yelled,

"Let me go!"

"Kagome, why won't you fight for the part?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered, "It won't be right since you'll be Takoda."

"Kagome… it's just a play, it's not like it's real."

Kagome yelled, "But it will be to Kikyo, why don't you go make out with her or something, and leave me alone!"

"Kagome, why are you acting like this toward me!?" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "You just don't get it to you! Just like my dad said!"

"And that is!?" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome let her anger get the better of her, "YOU'RE A HALF BREED, YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she gasped after realizing what she had said. Inuyasha looked at her with full sadness in his eyes,

"Is that what you've always thought about me?"

"No! Inuyasha… wait! I didn't mean it!" yelled/half sobbed Kagome. "I didn't mean to say that… I was so upset, I wanted to make you feel bad."

Inuyasha growled, "Find your way home, I'm going to Kikyo's place."

"Inuyasha, please!"

He shoved her back onto the ground, and hissed, "I thought you would never call me that, but I was always right. NEVER believe what a human says."

"Inuyasha!" whispered Kagome, letting tears fall freely.

Inuyasha growled, "You're really pathetic Kagome! Nothing but a emo, selfish, and pathetic! I never knew you as a best friend, that's why I choose Kikyo over you!"

Kagome skid back. Her eyes becoming a deep grey, and he just looked back. Though his eyes were beginning to soften a bit. Kagome stood, and sobbed out,

"I'm sorry."

Kagome grabbed her bag, and ran off. He hissed,

"Whatever… I'm not going to waste my time worrying about her."

And with that… the months went on. Pratice went on, and Inuyasha ignored Kagome. She didn't bother being near him. So they barely saw each other anymore. Meaning only joy for Kikyo.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Stolen Moments

Chapter Five: Knowing His Isolation, and Her Sorrow

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome growled as he heard Inuyasha and Kikyo rehearsing across the hall. She was sketching a picture of rain pouring down on a unknown girl with dark hair. Her clothing were ragged, and blood was around the area. She smiled at her work, and grabbed her note book. She continued to write her story:

_Avani clenched onto the sword in her hand, blood rolling down her scrapped up wounds. Tears in her eyes, making her crimson orbs seem like an unknown emotion. Bodies lay everywhere, women, men, and children. All dead. She dropped to her knees, and whispered to no on in particular,_

"_Why did you make me do it!?"_

_An icy cold wind blew, making the sound of the rumbling sky saddening. Avani stood, and looked toward the darkness of the forest. She began toward the path, and didn't look back._

_By night, Avani had found another village. Still in search of the man whom controlled her since birth. That was her goal, and nothing was going to stop her._

_The villagers took pity on her, and took her in. After a bunch of lies, it wouldn't have been hard to get into their tranquil village… her wounds were bandaged after a hot bath, she was fed, and she got ready for a horrible rest._

_As she slept, the horrible memories of her life returned as always. Avani knew soon as her eyes closed, she would see the past that she never saw. _

There was a frightening knock at Kagome's door, and she accidentally broke her pencil led. She growled, and got up, and opened the door. There stood Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo smirked,

"Planning on staying locked up in your room?"

"Planning on telling me why you're at my door?" asked Kagome, only looking at Kikyo, as if Inuyasha wasn't there.

Kikyo walked in, sat on her bed. She grabbed the picture, and looked at it,

"Such horrible drawing, like I always said you have no talent."

Kagome snatched her book out her hand, and yelled,

"Get out! Why are you in here!?"

"Inuyasha, mind explaining?" asked Kikyo, looking at her writing.

Inuyasha snorted, and walked out the room. She sighed,

"Guess not, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Are you really that desperate to ruin my life?" asked Kagome.

Kikyo shrugged, "Yeah, think so… anyway… I need to borrow a CD to pratice my voice."

"Why don't you go home, and look threw you junk!" spat Kagome.

Kikyo sighed, and got up. She walked over to Kagome's CD rack, and studied all the disk. By now, Kagome was red in the face. Kikyo smiled, and grabbed a disk,

"You have Avril Lavgine (sp?)… perfect!"

"Put it back!" growled Kagome, about to jump at her.

Izayoi's voice came, "Kagome…"

"Fine." grumbled Kagome, at hearing Izayoi's voice.

Kikyo smiled, "Thanks, remind me to give it back later."

With that, she left. Kagome turned to look at the woman she considered her second mother,

"Sorry."

"That wasn't it… it's been four months and a half, and… Inutaisho just called."

Kagome asked, "Where's my mother! Have you found her! Is she alive?"

Izayoi walked over to Kagome, and hugged her,

"I'm sorry, dear, but they found your mother beside your newborn sister. She committed suicide."

Kagome felt the rest of her world crash into a million pieces. Kagome immediately broke down crying. For some odd reason, Kagome's crying had always brought tears to Izayoi's eyes as she embraced the broken teenager. Meanwhile across the hall… Inuyasha closed the door to shut out the crying coming from Kagome. Sadness was in his eyes, but he avoided looking Kikyo in the face.

Kikyo asked,

"Whats up with her? She's been a bit off for the past few months, she doesn't try and punch me anymore."

"Her father was killed 4 months ago, and her mother's body was found yesterday night." whispered Inuyasha, all pain noticed in its deepness.

Kikyo stood, and crossed her arms, "Well isn't that a shocker, I for once didn't know something."

Kikyo's regular tone angered him a bit, and he grunted,

"Let's stop here, I'm not in the mood to rehearse anymore."

"Hello!" scoffed Kikyo. "The play is in a month, we need all the practice we need Inu!" (gags)

Inuyasha huffed, "You heard what I said, didn't you?"

"Ca-" scoffed Kikyo. "Fine with me, when you stop sulking, give me a call! Oh, and happy thanksgivings." (Don't think they celebrate thanksgiving, but whatever.)

He opened his door, and she stormed out. Izayoi closed the door to Kagome's room, and sighed. She walked over to her son, and asked,

"How are you taking it?"

"I'll live." grunted Inuyasha, sitting on his bed, and turning his XBOX on.

Izayoi whispered, "Inuyasha… what happened. You aren't acting like you would, usually you'd kill yourself just to get to Kagome if she were crying."

"Things change…"

She crossed her arms, "Inuyasha Takahashi… do I look stupid to you?"

"Now, what would little miss sarcastic say at this point, oh… I know. I'm not going to answer that." hissed Inuyasha, a sour look on his face.

Izayoi asked, "What happened between you two? Everything isn't going as I visualized it too."

"It's nothing, forget it."

She gave him a hard, stern look. Inuyasha shivered, and then groaned,

"I'm not the one in fault… she called me a half-breed. I understand her father was killed, but she had no right to do that."

"Inuyasha…" sighed Izayoi. "You're as sensitive as your father."

"Keh!"

Izayoi sat beside him, and smiled softly, "Did you take the time to actually think of everything that she was going threw?"

"No, and I don't care." growled Inuyasha, getting sick of talking about the certain person.

She sighed, "She saw a horrifying image of her dead father, her mother went missing, her best friend isn't paying attention to her, now she just found out her mother died, and she doesn't know which door to open now. The dark or pure one. Knowing Kagome's mother, Kagome will certainly choose the dark one as her mother did. Now hear this, Inuyasha, what would you do if you were her?"

"Simple… try to get over it, and move on with life." shrugged Inuyasha.

Izayoi asked, "Image me, and your father dead Inuyasha. Seeing one of our bodies bare, and bloody."

Inuyasha paled, and his eyes were horrified. Thinking about it made him a bit thankful he wasn't Kagome, but he was beginning to understand her sorrow. Izayoi nodded after she saw him pondering,

"Exactly, and to know what would make it even worse. Image Kagome dieing after realizing she has nothing to live for."

"She wouldn't do that!" yelled Inuyasha. "As much as everything is falling, she has a million things to live for?"

Izayoi crossed her arms, "Then name a million."

"She…er…. Why is this happening to me?" groaned Inuyasha.

Izayoi whispered, "Do not be selfish, this isn't all about you, and to tell you the truth Inuyasha… neither of you have been true to each other. Kagome called you half of what you are, and I know that hurts deeply, but she hasn't the phrase to keep that insult standing."

"Can you speak my language please?" asked Inuyasha, not understanding her wise phrase crap.

Izayoi smiled, "What I'm saying, she isn't pure human herself."

"What?" asked Inuyasha, not believing his ears.

Izayoi nodded, "She's part Lynx from her father, and her mother is regular neko-demon, but has human blood. Though she's more Lynx then neko, or human. Plus she's miko. Kagome is four different types of species. She isn't half nor third, but of four."

"Heh! Serves her right, I should walk in her room right now, and rub it in her face."

Izayoi grabbed her son by the ear, and pinched really hard. Inuyasha cried out in pain. She glared at her son,

"Inuyasha! Have you gone deaf? I want you to sit in here, and repeat what you just said to yourself, and remember all the events that have been happening."

"I'm not a kid." whined Inuyasha, rubbing his ear after she let go.

She sighed, "There's a huge piece in the puzzle you are missing about her feelings, dear. Be a little less aggressive, and more caring. Like the son I raised to be. Second, know the isolation of yourself, and the sorrow of Kagome. You'll soon find the answer to everything."

With that, she got up, and left. Inuyasha laid back onto his bed, and closed his eyes with a grunt. He listened carefully, and could still hear Kagome whimpering across the hall. His heart ached, and he felt horrible. Though another part was stronger, and that was anger. Another one of his mothers wise phrases popped in his head,

"_A slip of words can change caring into hate, but thinking things threw will reduce a headache in the future_."

He groaned, and felt like knocking himself silly. Inuyasha growled,

"I still don't see a reason to go over there, and talk to that brat. Other then the reason her mother died."

He pulled himself up, and walked over to her room. Inuyasha opened the door, to see no one present. Her window was open, and wind blew in. Like sadness. He rushed over to the window to see her riding up the road on her skateboard, repeatedly wiping her tears.

Inuyasha sighed,

"You just saved me the trouble, but where are you going?"

Instead of thinking, he got ready, and followed Kagome.

_**At The Hospital**_

Kagome looked down at the raven-haired, crimson-eyed girl in the crib. Tears still rolling down her cheek. The girl was looking up at her sister, with tired-ill eyes. The nurse asked,

"Since the mother didn't leave any name in particular… would you do the honors."

"Avani." whispered Kagome, realizing she look similar to the girl in her story.

The nurse nodded, "Beautiful, middle name?"

"Isha."

She nodded, "Last name?"

"Elias."

The nurse wrote the remaing information, and cleared her throat,

"Mrs. Takahashi, and Mr. Takahashi are planning to take her in. As they did you. She must be picked up by tomorrow, please tell her that."

"Is she sick?" asked Kagome, her voice a bit wavy.

She shook her head, "No… she isn't."

"Then why does she look like that, babies are suppose to cry… not stare into space!" spat Kagome, anger getting the better of her.

The woman took a calming breath, "Your mother left a note, and it should explain everything… good day."

Kagome took the letter from her hands, and began to read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_By time you read this, I will most likely be dead. Your sister was protected by my barrier from the rain. Rain… your middle name is Storm. You both were born on a stormy. You both looked as if you were blind or ill as an infant. Do not worry, it's natural for Lynx pups. I'll always be in your, and whatever you name her hearts. Please take the responsibility of your little sister, Kagome… I love you._

_Love,_

_Your forever black flowered mother._

Kagome fell to the floor, and let her tears fall. She crumbled the paper, and threw it across the room. She yelled,

"She didn't keep your responsibility, and raise me! Why! You're a horrible mother! I hate you! You never cared about me!"

Inuyasha stopped at the door, and watched Kagome be torn inside out. He walked over, and held back his sympathy,

"Get up off the floor, Kagome."

"Get away from me." hissed Kagome, pulling herself up, and wiping her tears.

He took a breath, and whispered, "Mom told me to come get you… it's going to storm, and you can't ride back on that board."

"I don't care anymore." hissed Kagome, looking down her her sister, whom's eyes always looked into hers.

Inuyasha asked, "Is this her?"

"No! It's someone else! I just _**love**_ hovering someone elses baby." hissed Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "You're so irritating!"

"Go screw yourself!" spat Kagome.

He bit back hurting insults, and asked, "What's her name?"

"I had to name her… it's Avani Isha Elias." whispered Kagome, picking her up.

She sat in the wooden chair beside the crib, and watched as Avani's expression changed. She glared up at Kagome, and Kagome laughed,

"I remember my mom told me that I hated being held."

Her laugh was full of sorrow, and his heart pained at that. Kagome swayed her arms softly, and Avani fell asleep. Kagome whispered,

"This is so wrong, I'm not suppose to be the one watching me little sister."

"Get over it." snorted Inuyasha as she put her sister back in the crib.

Kagome looked at him, and hissed, "You're cold, and heartless… I hate you."

"You have no idea, lynx." glared Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped, and growled, "Who told you!"

"Mom."

She grabbed her board, and spat, "Now you have no reason to be mad…"

"Doesn't matter, you still broke your promise to me."

She snorted, "Oh! Like you did me basically!"

"I could've made up to you on that, but you can't rewind the world! Nor reverse what you said!" spat Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "I'm sorry okay! Just when I thought you'd understand by now, but I was wrong!"

He crossed his arms, and glared at her. Kagome blinked back tears,

"You're just like every other boy, use girls bodies… you had sex with Kikyo, and you don't even love her!"

"How did you even think I did!?" spat Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "Her scents all over you! Being around you or her makes me sick!"

He remembered she was Lynx, and just stood there. She glared, and pushed past him. He huffed, and followed. They walked out into the stormy roads. The skies flashed violently, and rain poured hard. Kagome allowed the rain to soak her. He yelled over the storm,

"Kagome! You're not walking back!"

"Leave me alone!" yelled Kagome.

He growled, and grabbed her wrist. Inuyasha stomped toward the car, and she struggled but he was way stronger than her. Once at the car, and made her get in.

_**Back At The House**_

Kagome stomped in, and ran upstairs. Inuyasha walked in, and slammed the door behind him. Izayoi asked,

"You didn't even try-

"I don't care anymore! If she wants to go crazy, let her!" growled Inuyasha, storming up to his room.

Sesshomaru snorted with a smirk, "How predictable."

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?" asked Izayoi.

Inu Tasho explained, "No girl or boy can stay friends, and not fall in love."

"Where'd that theory come from… I had plenty of men that I had as friends when I was a child."

Inu Taishi crossed his arms, and glared, "Oh really?"

"Point is," smiled Izayoi, "this is about Inuyasha and Kagome, not me."

Inu Taisho shrugged, "Let them handle it."

Sesshomaru's cell rung, and he pulled it out. He looked at it, and stood,

"I have to go somewhere… be back in a few."

"It's storming badly out there, Sesshomaru." whispered Izayoi, worried about his choice to go out in it.

Sesshomaru grabbed his keys, "I'll be fine."

"What do you have to do that is so important?" asked his father.

Sesshomaru walked out the front door, and made his way to his destination.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: MORE ON WHERE SESSHOMARU IS GOING, AND THEN BACK TO SCHOOL… KAGOME HAS A FEW PLANS FOR LITTLE MISS. KIKYO **_


	6. Chapter 6

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor Let It Slide from Chapter 4!

Title: Stolen Moments

Chapter Six: Trickery

------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked down the soaked sidewalk, since the rain stopped. He came looked down at his phone, and reread the text message:

**She lives in a trailer somewhere by the abandoned park.**

He heard a loud crash inside, and he stepped behind a tree as the door swung open. Rin walked outside, and over to the garbage can. She was crying, and threw the trash into the can. She had a bruise on her arm, and Sesshomaru took a breath. He began walking down the sidewalk and stopped. She jumped when she saw him,

"S.sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

She wiped her tears quickly, and hid her arm behind her back. Sesshomaru asked,

"I had an emergency… didn't expect to run into anyone this late at night."

"Oh… well, I shouldn't get in your way. Bye." stammered Rin, turning to leave.

Sesshomaru asked, "What happened to your arm?"

"I fell… forget it." smiled Rin, looking him in the eye.

Sesshomaru asked, "Falling wouldn't cause a deep wound."

"RIN!" spat a deep husy voice.

Rin frowned, and called, "I'm coming papa!"

"No, come now!" he spat from the door.

Sesshomaru asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"No… I really should go." whispered Rin.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Fearless Human… if you were so fearless you wouldn't be in such a hurry to leave."

"Look! I'm not scared of anyone, or anything!" spat Rin. "I just don't want anyone to get suspicious!"

A angered voice called, "RIN!"

Sesshomaru walked over to the drunken man, and looked him up and down. He looked nothing like Rin, and his scent had no comparison. Sesshomaru frowned smelling all the alcohol, and smoke in the house. Rin stepped beside him,

"Sesshomaru… please go?"

"What do you want demon?" snarled the drunken man.

Sesshomaru asked simply, "Did you abuse her?"

"Keep your nose where it belongs!" spat the man, ready to punch, once he swung, Sesshomaru took it.

Sesshomaru growled, "Did you dare to swing your fist at me?"

"Sesshomaru, stop!" yelled Rin.

Sesshomaru growled, "Rin, step aside."

"Take your-oof!"

Sesshomaru punched the man square in the face, and he was sent flying back. Rin gasped as Sesshomaru stomped over to him, and grabbed the man by the collar,

"Try striking again you pathetic human."

"Sesshomaru! You're going to be put on jail! Knock it off!" yelled Rin, grabbing his arm.

The man on the floor hissed, "I'm calling the police…"

"Save your breath."

Red, and blue lights began to shine from outside. Rin asked,

"You called the police!?"

"No, I'm simply doing a favor for someone."

Rin yelled, "Well, I didn't as for your coldness, nor your help!"

"Arrest him!" spat the police, pointing at the beaten up man.

Another policemen asked, "We need the truth…"

Rin nodded, and told them about how she was kidnapped at the age of 4. That her parents were killed, and she never said anything. They nodded, and took the man away. Rin packed her things, and asked,

"Where am I suppose to go now?"

"Stay at my house I suppose." offered Sesshomaru.

Rin sighed, "Is Kagome there?"

"Hopefully…"

She sighed, "She's just like me now, at least she has a little sis' though."

"Whatever."

Rin sighed, "Fine."

She looked out the window sadly, and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. A small smile spread across her face as he pulled to a stop. They got up, but she stepped in front of him. He looked at her with his cool look,

"What are yo-

Before he could finish, Rin had kissed Sesshomaru right on the lips. It was a short sweet kiss. She was on the tip of her toes. Rin pulled away, and blushed,

"Thanks for standing up for me like that."

Sesshomaru was of lost for words. She smiled, and grabbed his hand. She gave him a tug to get the walking, and he cleared his throat. They walked in soon as Kagome was coming downstairs. Rin dropped her bag, and hugged Kagome.

Kagome asked,

"Rin! What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain it later… how are you feeling?" asked Rin.

Kagome smiled, "I'll live… come to my room."

They went upstairs, and everyone looked at Sesshomaru. Confused. He snorted, and left to his room.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome repeated,

"You kissed him!?"

"Sh!" hissed Rin, as Kagome turned on her laptop.

Kagome smiled softly, "Did he kiss back?"

"No." sighed Rin. "I think his mind blew up when I kissed him, because after the kiss he was just pale and blank looking."

Kagome logged into the chat room to see that Sango, Miroku, Kikyo (whom wasn't suppose to be there.), and Inuyasha.

**Dark Raven: What the! What is she doing here!?**

Rin hooked up her laptop, and logged in as well.

**Fearless Human: Yeah... this is a non-slut chat room.**

**Violent Chick: Inuyasha gave her the password...**

**Dark Raven: I can easily change it...**

**Preplicious (Kikyo): Don't have a cow... I'll just get Hojo to hack it for me.**

**Dark Raven: LMAO LOL... PREPLICIOUS?**

**Violent Chick: Kagome... you're a bit too happy for me to think you're healthy.**

**Dark Raven: Whatever... I don't understand anything, and I'm not about to waste half my life finding out the answers.**

**Inu Conquer: Back... what the heck are you doing here... Kag-moppy.**

**Dark Raven: First off, I MADE this site! I'll freaking delete it if I have too, you... you...-**

**Inu Conquer: You WHAT!? Half breed! GO on say it!**

**Dark Raven: I wasn't going to say that, and if I had I wouldn't of meant... just like last time!**

**Woman's Man: LAST TIME!? You called him that!? I'm shocked, Kagome...**

**Dark Raven: I wasn't have a good week, and he's more powerful then me! I'm nothing but a... a...**

**Preplicious: A what, Kaggy? A disgusting rare blood?**

**Dark Raven: Y... you told her? **

**Fearless Human: A rare blood? Kagome... you're not human???**

**Violent Chick: Kagome... I know too...**

**Woman's Man: He sorta told everyone...**

**Dark Raven: ...**

**Fearless Human: BRB...**

Kagome stomped down the hall, and stormed into Inuyasha's room. She yelled,

"Why did you tell them!?"

Inuyasha hissed, "Welcome to the half breed chronicles."

"Inuyasha! I said I was sorry! Why won't you forgive me!? I said sorry! Sorry damn it! Seeing you hate me is hurting me even more! You're the only one left!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted, "Whatever."

"Let's just go, Kagome..." sighed Rin, and Kagome left without hesitation.

Once in the room, she got off the chatroom, and went to bed. Rin sighed, and stayed up with the others. Kagome hissed,

"Kikyo... is going down. I can't hide my emotions anymore..."

"Kagome… what are you planning?' asked Rin.

She smirked, "Something funny, and you're going to help me."

"Oh man…" groaned Rin.


	7. Chapter 7

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Stolen Moments

Chapter Seven: Mysterious Act

------------------------------------------------

Kagome watched Kikyo, and Inuyasha make out on the other side of the table. Rin looked irritated, and slammed her hand on the table. Everyone jumped, including the kissing couple. Though Sesshomaru just looked at her as though she'd lost it. She yelled,

"If you two don't stop kissing, I'm going to rip your lips off!"

She sat back down, and huffed. Sesshomaru smirked,

"You fear a mere human, little brother?"

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, but smirked as Rin's eye twitched. Rin growled,

"You insulting me?"

That growl was totally unexpected. Rin looked into his eyes, and he felt himself gulp. She smiled then sat back down,

"Don't underestimate me, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha fell out his seat laughing. Kagome was to busy glaring at Kikyo, whom waved at her. Kagome smirked, and scooped some yogurt into her spoon. She flung at the people behind Kikyo. A girl screamed, and shot up out her seat,

"Who did that!"

The girl glared at Kikyo, and threw her sloopy joe sandwich at her. Kikyo screeched bloody murder when it hit her smack in the face. Kagome laughed her head over. A boy shot up, and yelled,

"Food fight!"

Everyone shot up, and began throwing food. Sesshomaru growled as he was smacked by several foods, Rin laughed, but was then hit herself. Kagome sighed, not expecting what was happening. She grabbed a handful of food, and threw it at the students. Sango threw some food at Kagome, and she yelled,

"Not fair! We're ally!"

Sango just laughed, but only got a hand full milk spilled on her. Kikyo grabbed some food, and threw it at Kagome. Kagome grabbed her milk bottle, and threw it at Kikyo. It hit her square in the face, and she fell back. Inuyasha growled, and grabbed some food.

He threw it at her, and Kagome dodged the best she could. Kaogme grabbed food, and threw some back. A loud whistle went off, and the room fell quiet. Except the fact a sloppy joe burger hit the principal. He spat,

"Who started this!?"

All fingers pointed at Kikyo, and she shrieked in horror. Kagome giggled, but stopped herself. He grabbed her arm,

"This was unexpected of you, Kikyo."

"Kikyo didn't do it! Kagome did it!" yelled Inuyasha.

The principal glared at Kagome, "You being guilty seems more believable."

Kagome didn't say anything. He sighed,

"It's many to one… Kikyo, I'm afraid you have detention… for a week."

"WHAT! I HAVE REHERSAL AFTER SCHOOL!" spat Kikyo.

Rin sighed, "Strike one."

"Bingo." smiled Kagome, as Kikyo was taken away.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, and growled,

"Tell him the truth!"

"Inuyasha… don't ever talk to me again." whispered Kagome, coldly.

With that, she left. He stood there puzzled. Rin followed. Inuyasha thought totally confused,

"_This isn't making any sense! First she's all please forgive me, and the next she's hating me! What is going on!?_"

He looked at himself disgusted, and growled totally confused. Due to the students odor, they were sent home early that Friday. As Kagome walked home with Rin, and Inuyasha, he observed Kagome. She was laughing about the food fight, and not noticing he was even there.

Inuyasha finally yelled,

"Alright! What's going on here!"

"Move." hissed Kagome. "If you won't forgive me, why should I continue to beg for you forgiveness?"

Inuyasha was shocked by how her voice was cold, "Don't put the blame on me!"

Silence came, and Kagome elbowed Rin. Rin sighed,

"Inuyasha… this is actually your fault. Her father's dead, did you expect her to not be?"

Inuyasha yelled, "No! I expected her to know I was only trying to help!"

"My emotions got the better of me!" yelled Kagome.

He had not combat to that. All he did was just think about it. Inuyasha snorted, and turned his back toward her. Kagome made him turn around, and she hissed,

"Turn your back on me now, and I promise you… you better not come running back. Kikyo isn't the one for you… she's going to break your heart."

"Get your hands off me!" spat Inuyasha, shoving her hand away.

Kagome shook her head, and left. Rin followed, and whispered,

"What now? Your plan didn't work."

"I can't do this anymore, Rin, I'm trying so hard to give hints to the idiot, and all he does is ignore me! What else can I do!?" yelled Kagome, once they were far away.

Rin stopped walking, and smiled, "Don't do anything… let Kikyo break his fragile heart-

"Whoa! You know me! I'll kick her ass for doing that too!" spat Kagome.

Rin laughed, "Do that, but not with him there… okay? A plan?"

"Perfect!" smiled Kagome. "You're the best, now lets go!"

Rin smiled, "I think you should got out with Kouga again, you know… you get him a bit off."

"Perfect." smiled Kagome, putting her arm around Rin, whom laughed.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Stolen Moments

Chapter Eight: Not The Only Pretty Lady

------------------------------------------------

Kagome brushed her long jet black hair, and looked at herself in the mirror. Rin smiled,

"You look great!"

Kagome had on a white tank top that showed her mid, with a blue outer button up shirt, and black jeans. She had her hair down with a few strands dyed blue. Kagome smiled,

"I'm ready."

"Good luck." smiled Rin.

She walked out the room to only run into Inuyasha. He groaned, but when he aw how she looked… his world froze. Kagome snorted, then pushed past him. He watched her jog down the stairs, but he snapped back when Rin's voice came,

"She looks great doesn't she?"

"Keh!" he snorted, crossing his arms.

Rin smirked, and waited for what she knew was coming. He asked,

"Where is she going!?"

"On a date with Kouga, duh." smiled Rin.

She shrugged, then left. He growled, and then stormed to his room. Not knowing why he was so angry, or jealous.

_**On The Date: Hours Later (11:53PM)**_

Kagome laughed her head off, and giggled,

"I can't believe you talked me into going to a club! I'm so out of it!"

"After all that's been going on, I think you needed some fun." shrugged Kouga, knowing she had a bit to much to drink.

Kagome hugs Kouga, and smiles, "Thanks Kouga."

"No problem." smirked Kouga.

Kagome smiles up at him, "Come on, lets go to your car."

He smirks, and leads the way. (Ok! I'm doing this for a perfect reason, so don't hate me!)

_**In The Car**_

Kagome, and Kouga made out heatedly. Not caring of the cold, both already warm. (REMEMBER she's drunk!!)

It was already past midnight, and the kiss was getting even more heated. Kouga slid his hand up Kagome's shirt, whom only laughed like a retard. Before it could continue, she pulled away, and whispered,

"Want to go to your place?"

"Fine with me." he smirks.

_**Next Day: At Dawn**_

Kagome wakes up to the sun in her eyes, she squeaks as a huge headache took over her thoughts. She sits up, to feel a warm hand touch her bare shoulder. Kagome looks at him, and whispered in confusion,

"Kouga, what are you doing here?"

He closes the blinds, and sits beside her,

"This is my house you know."

"WHAT!" shouts Kagome, but then grabbing her head in pain.

Kouga handed her some asprin and water, "Look, nothing happened, something might have if you hadn't passed out on the couch."

Kagome took the medicine, and looked around the dim room in complete shock. She put on her shoes, and put on her outer shirt,

"What time is it?"

"Uh, sure you want to know that?" asked Kouga.

Kagome sighed, "What? Five pm?"

"Well, no… just 9:45 am." shrugged Kouga.

Kagome huffed, "Inu Taisho is going to ground me, Izayoi is going to rip my ear off, and Rin's going to ask a million questions. To add pain, Inuyasha's going to try and kill you, and my head is going to split in half."

Kouga asked, "Want me to drive you back?"

"No, I'll be fine." smiled Kagome as he stood, and put his hands on her hip. "Um… I had a lot of phone. Besides almost losing my virginity."

Kouga nodded, "Don't sweat it, babe."

"Right." nodded Kagome, swallowing hard.

He captured her lips into a heated kiss. Kagome kisses him back, and soon they pull away. Kagome smiled,

"Later."

He kissed her on the forehead, and then opened the door for her. She smiled back at him, then pulled her head up. It was raining a bit, but whatever. Kagome jogged down the sidewalk.

_**Back At the Mansion**_

Kagome opened the window, her head pulsing. She accidentally cut her finger, and howled in pain. She fell right on her face, and Kagome whimpered,

"_Great! I kissed Kouga like a mad woman last night, almost lost my virginity, and now Kouga thinks I'm his girl… I suppose I'll give him a shot…. But Inuyasha…"_

The door swings opened, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Inu Taisho, and Rin step in. Kagome lands on her knees, and signs. Izayoi hissed,

"Where have you been! I was so worried!"

"You're in huge trouble!" growled Inu Taisho.

Kagome blanked out for a second, "Stop yelling! My head is killng me!"

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Rin, almost laughing. "You got drunk last night!"

Inu Taisho sniffed, then frowned hard and stern. Izayoi growled,

"We'll talk later… I'm going to be late for work."

The two left, and Rin closed the door. Inuyasha was fuming. Rin gasped,

"What did you two do last night!?"

"Well, Kouga felt bad for me… and snuck me into this awesome club! I drunk 3 maybe 4 shots of beer. Got drunk." shrugged Kagome, blushing at how she woke up in his house, and totally freaked.

Rin squealed like a child, "Explain the getting here so late!"

"Well, I was totally out of it. I mean drunk… um… so… uh…-

Rin growled, "Spit it out!"

"Ok! All I remember is making out with Kouga in his car, and then going to his house-

Inuyasha growled, "WHAT!!!!!!!!"

"Keep going!" gasped Rin.

Kagome sighed, "Well… what I remember is we were making out… and I passed out."

"Y- AHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Rin, rolling on the floor in tears.

Kagome turned red, "Shut up, Rin!"

"He could've raped you!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome ignored him, "It's so not funny, Rin."

"Ok, ok… but you two obviously were just kissing. I smell his collon on you." giggled Rin.

Kagome turned red, "Whatever."

"Hello! I know you hear me!" spat Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at him, and stood, "I should take a shower."

"Wow… bad hangover?" asked Rin, smirking as Inuyasha's dog ears flattened.

Kagome nodded, "Won't do that again, but I did have fun. Okay, when we went in, I danced like I never did before. I guess drinking at the same time was sorta bad, but I still had fun!"

"Jeez! I wish I was there now!" smiled Rin.

Kagome's cell rung, and she picked it up,

"Hello? Oh hi Kouga! I'm alright… please don't bring that up!"

Rin smiled as Inuyasha stormed out the room. Kagome closed the door, and gave Rin a thumbs up.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Stolen Moments

Chapter Nine: Realization

------------------------------------------------

Winter was finally seeping in, and the play was only a couple of days away. Kagome watched Kikyo and Inuyasha argue with a smile on her face. Rin walked beside her,

"You're just loving it aren't you?

"Yep, Inuyasha caught her flirting with Hojo. I knew this was going to happened.

Shouts continued to be heard,

"I didn't do anything but ask a simple question, you're over reacting! It's ridiculous!"

"I'm not stupid, Kikyo! You don't have to be that close to ask a question!"

"I wasn't flirting with anyone!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

They glared at each other. Kikyo crossed her arms, and whispered,

"So you don't trust me?"

"You're not acting trustworthy." glared Inuyasha.

Kikyo hissed, "Whatever."

She pushed past him, and left with her head down. He groaned, and hit his head on the lockers. Kagome smirked as Kouga walked over,

"What's up Kagome?"

"Nothing… just feeling highly entertained." smiled Kagome.

Kouga put his arm around her, "I never asked about what happened to you after you got back late."

"They understood I was trying to forget my parent's death, so I'm punishment free." smiled Kagome, really wanting him to get his arm from around her.

Kouga asked, "Cool, want to go out tonight?"

"Can't." smiled Kagome, as Inuyasha watched. "I'm going somewhere with Sango and Rin. I'll call you if things change or I get back early, okay?"

He nodded, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Kagome smiled at him, and he left giving a cool wave. She heard someone growling, but already knew who. Rin giggled,

"This is going a little to well, don't you think?"

"Perfectly, but I don't want to be with Kouga. He just assumed we were going out, I'm going to have to break the news to him." sighed Kagome, taking out her cell, and text messaging a meeting.

_**During Free Period**_

Kagome took Kouga's hand as rehearsal began. She walked out into the clear hallways, and smiled,

"There's something I need to tell you."

"I'm pretty sure I already know." grumbled Kouga.

Kagome sighed, "After that night we had, I didn't expect to be in a relationship with you, Kouga. I'm not trying to hurt you or anything, but I'm sort of… using you to get to Inuyasha, but I'm not trying to make him jealous or anything. After my parents died, he took that half breed thing to far, and I'm getting pay back for it."

"So you're using me?" repeated Kouga, a scowling look on his face.

Kagome sighed, "Please don't be angry at me… you have million of girls you can get."

"But none of them are you." hissed Kouga.

Kagome sighed, "If you want to hate me, then fine. You can go right ahead, and be like Inuyasha."

"Don't compare me to that mangy mutt!" yelled Kouga, soon as Inuyasha walked out from the rehearsal calssroom.

Kagome yelled, "Well you're acting like it! Maybe I should've chosen someone else! Gosh! You idiot of boys, I swear, DON'T have a brain!"

"Well maybe you should've thought before you do, then none of this would've happened!" yelled Kouga, pushing her back into the wall.

Kagome growled up at him, "Get your hands off me!"

"Get away from her." growled Inuyasha, pushing Kouga away.

Kouga pushed Inuyasha back, "Stay out of this conversation you piece of trash!"

"Kouga!" spat Kagome, glaring.

With that, she stomped back into the gym. Kouga growled at him,

"Why don't you do what you've been doing, and keep your attention on Kikyo! You hate Kagome, remember! So stay out of OUR business!"

Kouga walked back into the gym, leaving Inuyasha to say nothing. Once Kouga caught up with Kagome, he sat beside her,

"I'll do it."

"Do what?" hissed Kagome. "Get on my nerves?"

Kouga rolled his eyes, "No, be your toy to use to get to that dog turd."

"Thank you, that would help." smiled Kagome. "Kouga… I know this is wrong, and I'm really sorry."

Kouga smirked, "No problem, as long as we can pretend to actually be a couple, as in me kissing you."

"Fine, but nothing more than that." glared Kagome.

Soon as Inuyasha walked in he caught them kissing, and wanting to shout bloody murder. Kagome didn't even see him when he pulled Kouga away from her. He walked toward the back of the stage, his head down in confusion. He thought,

"_Kagome was serious… she's never going to talk to me. Wait! Why do I care… I'm with Kikyo, I'm suppose to hate her. Then why is it so hard to not look at her everyday…?_"

Inuyasha leaned against the wall completely confused. A hand patted his arm,

"What's up Inuyasha, why the long face?"

"Go away Miroku." grumbled Inuyasha.

He just smirked, "Is this about Kagome and Kouga dating?"

"Stay out of it." growled Inuyasha.

Miroku pressed his luck, "It's wise to talk you know, not keep all of this balled up inside."

"Tell someone who cares."

He smirked knowing the right words this time, "Not having help, you won't be able to figure everything out."

Inuyasha's expression softened as he thought. Miroku knew Sango's plan was working. Flashback of their meeting popping into his head:

_"Hey Rin, Miroku… we have to stop this nonsense between Kagome and Inuyasha." sighed Sango, looking up at the night sky from her spot on the swing._

_Rin nodded, "Kagome made up this huge plan not to acknowledge him when Kikyo breaks his fragile little heart, and I think he deserves it. We can help Inuyasha realize he loves her, and let Kagome take care of the rest?"_

"_That sounds simple, and I guess we'll give it a shot." smiled Sango._

_Miroku nodded, "I already know what to do."_

_They all nodded._

Inuyasha huffed,

"Go ahead."

"Great… now. What is going on, if I may ask?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "The hell if I know. All I know she promised to never talk to me again, and she hasn't. Next, she almost lost her virginity to Kouga, then their together. Last, I'm feeling like I'm losing something."

"All the signs are there." smirked Miroku.

He glared at him, "Get to the point, and leave to sappy comments alone."

"Inuyasha, do you constantly thinking of Kagome, and yourselves past memories. Happy moments?" asked Miroku.

He nodded. Miroku asked another question,

"Do you feel all warm when you see her small from a distance?"

Inuyasha nodded again, looking clueless as ever. Miroku sighed heavily,

"Do you have thoughts you aren't suppose to about her?"

"Miroku!" spat Inuyasha, hitting him upside the head.

He laughed while rubbing his bruise, "My point is, all the signs are there. When you see her smile, you feel like you're covered in a warm blanket. When you see her laugh, you want to laugh as well. When you see her sad, you want to hold her but can't. When you see her kissing another guy, you wonder why it isn't you, and seriously want to kill that guy for the reason of being with her. When you see her sleep, you want to hold her in your arms… protecting her from anymore harms she's been threw. As these feelings grow, you start to rethink why you were ever mad at the person, and come to the thought you KNOW you were in fault."

Inuyasha was looking at the ground in realization,

"I… I love Kagome?"

"Bingo… someone give the guy a prize." smirked Miroku.

Inuyasha ignored him, "But what about Kikyo?"

"You have feelings for Kikyo?" asked Miroku, feeling like a clown just threw a water balloon at him.

Inuyasha nodded, "Sort of."

"_This isn't going to be good news to Sango._" thought Miroku, long and hard.

Inuyasha huffed, and stood, "I'm staying with Kikyo… she didn't give up on me."

"But, Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha growled, "That's my final choice!"

With that he left, and Miroku ruffled his silky black hair in annoyance,

"Inuyasha… but you gave up on Kagome as well."

Inuyasha was already gone, and Miroku huffed. Scared to break the news to Rin and Sango. Inuyasha had NO idea what a mistake he was making.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Stolen Moments

Chapter Ten: How Hard Is That?

------------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed, it the play was tomorrow. Inuyasha had did his best to ignore Kagome as well, and she didn't notice it. That made he watch her even more, but when Kikyo caught him… he knew she was nothing but a thing in the past. At the moment, Kagome was pacing her room thinking,

"_Ok! I know I put that paper on the desk, and now I lost it! I was suppose to give that to the writer to read!_"

Her story was finally complete, with a sequel on the way. Tears burned her eyes, but they vanished soon as she heard Izayoi's voice downstairs. She ran out, slid on her socks to stop, then ran downstairs. Once she reached Izayoi, she asked,

"Did you move ANY papers in my room?"

"Oh, their in the study, Kagome." smiled Izayoi.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you! Where's Avani?"

"At the daycare… everyone's a bit to busy to watch her at the moment."

Kagome nodded, and left. She walked into the study the study to see Inuyasha reading something in his hand. She stopped, and realized it was the last chapter of her story. He looked up at her, and cleared his throat,

"Oh, sorry."

She kept herself from frowing, but simply walked over. Kagome stacked her stuff up, and he asked,

"Are you getting it published?"

Kagome didn't say anything, and he wondered why he was talking to her. He grumbled,

"You're acting immature."

She walked out the room, and didn't bother to announce her leaving. Inuyasha huffed, and fell back in his seat,

"That story was enough to make her millions."

He heard Kagome call, "I'll be back in a few hours! I have to go to the school real quick!"

Inuyasha turned in the spinning chair, and listened as she slammed the door behind her. He looked at his watch,

"That dumb play is tomorrow. Great, and I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

_**Next Day**_

"Where is my star! Kikyo! Inuyasha… you know don't you?" asked Mrs. Ames.

Inuyasha spoke into his cell, ignoring her, "Where are you Kikyo!?"

There was silence, and he hung up. Inuyasha was mumbling something to himself as she walked in. Kikyo kissed his cheek, and smiled,

"Sorry, anyway… lets get this over with."

"Mrs. Ames! Mrs. Ames!" came a distressed Eri.

Mrs. Ames sighed, "What is it Eri?"

"The beautiful warrior Eva moved this morning, and she called at the last minute!" panted Eri.

Mrs. Ames shrieked, "Oh heavens no! Who knows her lines!"

"Kagome, even though you wouldn't let her in, she has been here every rehearsal.

Mrs. Ames snapped, "Go get her, now!!"

"She is NOT going to be that woman that kills me, and takes Inuyasha!" spat Kikyo.

Mrs. Ames sighed, "We have no choice, I'm sorry!"

"Let go of me, Eri!" came Kagome's pissed of voice.

Mrs. Ames smiled, "Kaogme! You're going to play Eva!"

"NO! I'm suppose to be getting a word from that teacher about my book!" whined Kagome.

Mrs. Ames yelled, "Here or I fail you!"

"You can't do that!" spat Kagome.

Eri begged, "Kagome… please!"

"I'm not kissing him!" spat Kagome, pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It isn't like its real."

"Great! I need passion is this! Not hate!" spat Mrs. Ames. "Either you two do as I say, or have detention until next summer!"

Inuyasha looked around for Kikyo, and she was no where to be seen. He followed her scent, and Kagome listened from a distance. Inuyasha stopped as he saw Hojo and Kikyo making out VERY heatedly. He threw Hojo back, and growled,

"What the hell is going on here!?"

"Inuyasha!" gasped Kikyo, as Inuyasha kicked Hojo in his side.

Kikyo grabbed his arm, "Stop!"

"What were you doing with him!?" spat Inuyasha, pushing her away.

Kikyo crossed her arm, "I got bored with you, and your sulking about Kagome not talking to you! It's pathetic considering you started it!"

He looked at her baffled, and hurt. Was there no one for him? Kikyo snorted,

"I simply used you for your body. It's amazing how someone as hot as you has never had sex with a woman. I thank you for the fun, hanyou, but I think I'll stick with demons, and humans. Half demons are to emotional."

That hit home, and he felt everything crumble. Kagome shook her head, knowing that was coming. Kikyo stop in front on is, and kissed him on the lips,

"We can get this over with can't we?"

"I hate you." hissed Inuyasha.

She smiled, and he stormed off. Kagome stepped out from behind the curtain,

"Now it's time for me to kick your ass."

"What! You little sneak!" spat Kikyo.

Kagome growled lowly, "Why did you hurt him?"

Kagome pushed Kikyo roughly into the wall behind her. She hissed,

"Get away from me."

"When this play is over, I'm going to give you the worse beating you ever had." hissed Kagome, with a smile.

Mrs. Ames called, "Girls! Lets go!"

_**The Play: Middle Of Play**_

"Gevira! I don't understand! Why would you do this!?" growled Inuyasha, pretending that he was really stabbed in the side.

Gevira let him fall, "You were pathetic enough to actually think I loved you? You should've stayed with what you had long before… Eva. She's dead now, but don't worry… you'll join her shortly."

"Traitor." hissed Inuyasha, feeling that exact way. "You used me for everything except my heart."

Mrs. Ames in the back gasped, "T.t.t.that's not in the script."

"I was falling for you… and you only used me." growled Inuyasha.

Kikyo stepped back in shock, but glared, "Would you get over that!"

"You slut." glared Inuyasha.

Mrs. Ames pushed Kagome out, and hissed,

"Fix this!"

Kagome shouted, "Step away from him!"

"I thought you were died!" hissed Kikyo, getting back into the play.

Inuyasha glared at the ground. Kikyo pulled out her bow and arrow, and aimed it at Kagome. Kagome hissed,

"Didn't I promise you a beating of your life?"

"What!?" gaped Kikyo. "This is ridiculous!"

Inuyasha looked up from the ground, "What?"

"You will be punished for your lies."

Kikyo dropped the boy, and hissed, "Bring it on!"

Meanwhole Mrs. Ames was hissing, "What is this! Wha- Cue the music!"

A battle music began, and the audience was going 'oh snap! Oh my gosh!'

"You've interfered long enough, momma's girl!" spat Kikyo.

Kagome growled, "You're done!"

Kagome tackled Kikyo to the ground, and crowd gasped and stood. Miroku was cheering,

"Alright! This was totally unexpected!"

"Miroku!" yelled Sango and Rin, still made about their failure.

Mrs. Ames fainted, and Eri was just watching in shock. Kagome punched Kikyo right in the mouth repeatedly,

"That was for hurting Inuyasha! This is making jokes about my mother! …"

Inuyasha finally called for Kagome to stop, and she stopped. Kikyo was groaning, and holding her nose in pain. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, and knelt down beside him. He asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Inuyasha… I knew Kikyo was going to do this, and I never wanted you to get hurt. You deserved it though."

He sat up, "I know… Kagome, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I shouldn't have over reacted on what you said."

"I should've known you were only trying to help as my best friend." whispered Kagome as he got closer to her face.

Kagome finally admitted as the stage lights dimmed, "Inuyasha… I love you."

"I love you too." whispered Inuyasha, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss.

Kagome kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The gym went completely black, and everyone shot up. They cheered, hollered, and cried. Mostly girls did all of this, the guys were only cheering about the fight. Screaming it was hot.

Mrs. Ames woke, and mumbled,

"What happened?"

"They loved it!" gaped Eri, crying her eyes out. "It was so beautiful! A couple blocked from being together by the stolen moments taken away from them."

Mrs. Ame smiled, "I hear clapping!"

The stage lights came on, and the couple bowed. Kikyo was to busy hold her nose, and crying. They laughed their heads off, but also clapped.

_**After All The Congrats, Laughs, And Autographs**_

Kagome laid in Inuyasha's arms… looking up at the night sky. They sat on the roof of the Takahashi mansion. Thinking back to everything, she giggled. He asked,

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny how Kouga was all what the heck during the play. Then I found out Sesshomaru and Rin were having their own make out scene." giggled Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You're always thinking about stuff."

"Yeah, unlike you." smiled Kagome, looking up at him.

Inuyasha looked down into her beautiful eyes, "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too." smiled Kagome.

Soon as they were about to kiss, a loud pull horn went off. Inuyasha jumped, and Kagome grabbed his hand when he was about to fall off the roof. They looked over at the window to see Sesshomaru smirking, with a bull horn in hand. Rin poked her head out, and smiled,

"Dinners ready."

Inuyasha yelled, "You two are dead!"

Inuyasha! Wait!" groaned Kagome, following him inside. "Once again… another stolen moment."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! OH, AND THE END!!!!! BOO YA! **_

_**P.S.: NO SEQUEL!!!! **_


End file.
